


When 'I Love You' Isn't Enough

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: When 'I love you' didn't say enough of the devotion, awe and splendor felt between them, Hannibal would say 'I would die for you'. Will in turn would smile and whisper 'I'd kill for you' without hesitation. Rated for Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	When 'I Love You' Isn't Enough

It surprised many, and was one reason that their cover had not been blown sky high, but Will and Hannibal's relationship was incredibly physical, but not in a violent way. Not outside of hunts that is.

Kisses and caresses were laid out in excess; morning, noon, and evening. Sometimes it was brushes of lips on shoulders in the morning as greetings, or coffee kisses after long nights. Hannibal loved kissing knuckles and licking Will's neck. Will was partial to grabbing butts in the kitchen and lavishing skin with bites that lasted for weeks.

They romped in bed and snuck gropes in public. Their affections were as endless as their teasing words and gilded riddles.

They played with each other's minds, growing and learning them, making sure they were possessed but protected. Hannibal and Will taught each other so many things, like how to swap faces and manipulate with ease and comfort. Sometimes dinners were extravagant with their prey, and sometimes Will caught fish and fried them dock side so they were fresh like the fruit from their gardens.

Words were also exchanged readily, sometimes said without conscious need, and sometimes said without saying anything at all. Will and Hannibal fell fast to their devotions to each other. They had been _fallen_ long before they escaped their pursuers, though. Hannibal had loved Will in some ways from the moment they'd been introduced, and Will had been building devotions for just as long, though slowly as he was to do. But still they fell fast even despite that. Fell of cliffs and killed enemies together in showers of blood. There was very little left to truly declare their love for each other, their devotions were sealed the moment Will let go of his inhibitions and Hannibal allowed himself to feel more than hunger for Will.

"I would die for you." Hannibal whispers, constantly and with a steady heat to his words. There is no smirk and no manipulation here. It is simply all Hannibal can say to convey his words.

'I love you' never lost its power but sometimes it wasn't enough. 'I love you's from Will's mouth, opened with ecstasy, or splattered with blood always drove Hannibal mad. Soft sighs from Hannibal's mouth when Will endeavoured to cook for him, or planned a particularly brilliant plan for hunting, parting 'I love you so dearly' like poetry or breathless sounds. No matter how, I love you for the killing partners were so strong, especially when whispered over the golden rings on their hands and sweaty backs and sleepy eyes.

However, sometimes I love you did not give enough, did not tell enough of the adoration pumping through the men's veins, and so Hannibal could only hold Will one day and be struck with his dependency on the man.

"I would die for you." The First time Hannibal had whispered and Will had been star struck and breathless.

Hannibal Lecter, the man who had lived and killed and eaten since he was 16. The man who had done his damnest to stay alive, to blend in to live longer than any other despite how truly twisted he was. Hannibal even managed to avoid the needle while in captivity, was too _smart_ and _brilliant_ to die. Yet for Will, if Will needed or asked for it, Hannibal would die at his feet.

It was an overwhelming breathtaking thing to hear. Especially whispered without any kind of motive or provocation. Even Hannibal sounded breathless and awed at the realisation. But he whispered it again and again as the pair fell into each other and kept falling long into the night.

* * *

It became Hannibal's signature phrase of adoration, though he was careful to never overuse it or say it without true intent. Will melted every time Hannibal's affection ate, and he shivered when Hannibal whispered his darkest truth.

But Will is not any less affectionate. He craved it after so long at arm's length because of his ability and everyone else's fear.

He never had his mother's love, though he was assured that she truly loved him even before he was born. His father had other boys to look after and could not understand Will's crippling empathy, couldn't comprehend why Will needed so much _more_ than his other boys.

But Hannibal did and always made it clear how open he was to Will's affections. Hannibal layered them on Will. Half to keep him close, and half because he loved giving Will attentions just as much Will did.

It was one evening like this that Will smiled to himself. Their dinner had been lovingly prepared by Hannibal, a rude cow who thought that Will and Hannibal's lifestyle was one of sin. Two men together was the devil's doing apparently, and neither Will nor Hannibal had taken to that well.

Their life _was_ one of sin, for they were sin embodied, and hell resided in their bellies. But their _love_ was pure, unfathomable. Godly even.

They were laying together in a hammock on their porch, their island home soothing now that the sun was setting. It had been a long six months and they felt very little rush to go elsewhere. There were enough disappearing bodies before they arrived to keep suspect off of themselves, besides, Will adored the sunlight off of Hannibal's hair and brightening his eyes and the soft warm wind on evenings lazing in hammocks. He didn't want to leave yet.

It was here that he sighed happily, kissing Hannibal's temple where it rested against his collarbone. They were nestled and wrapped, slotting together with practice and adoration.

"I would kill for you, Hannibal. So deep is my love for you."

The man startled at the words, rocking their position as he pushed himself up to gaze into awestriking and burning blues. He was wide mouthed and breathless as he watched his swift, sinful love grin up at him. Will placed a loving kiss to Hannibal's forehead and then his lips before pulling back.

"I would kill at your command, and stalk those you deemed unworthy with no fuss. I would kill every enemy before they would make themselves bothersome. I would bring hell up to earth and let them have their way with your tormentors, but _I_ would take their throat by my teeth. All for you."

And it really was as simple as that for Will. His love so deep it was painful sometimes. Never hard to find in his soft expressions and glimmering eyes, brighter against the dark soul and mind he housed behind them. Will killed _with_ Hannibal regularly, a pride and a practice. Dancing now after so long together. They planned and killed for food and fun and to keep their names alive in every country they swept through. Would make waves back to America one day to haunt those who dreamed of their deaths those few months ago.

But Will's love was deeper still, deeper than letting himself fall through the tar in his soul and onto his throne in hell. Deeper still than the touches he laid upon Hannibal during passion and relaxation.

Will would continue to kill with Hannibal in humour and necessity, but he too would kill _for_ the man he loved. He would not allow disrespect nor danger. He would stalk and skulk, he would don the faces of whomever he devoured and their minds would be Will's to bid.

The man, the ex-FBI special agent who fought for years against himself, even _feeling_ pleasure at seeing a dead man, who denied himself even the simplest imagining of his potential and outright nauseated himself to the passion of a slaughter, felt love so deep that he had cast himself farther into the black. And all for Hannibal.

"You would die for me, going so deep into the black that you couldn't return to me." Will explained when Hannibal's eyes grew glassy with understanding, still knowing Will's mind better than any other though he had spoken no words. "And so would I, so far that I would be but a beast for you to command. I would kill _for_ you, Hannibal, if you so asked me to _._ "

And it really was as simple as that, as Hannibal crashed over Will, the men didn't care for the darkness chasing the sun away, they didn't need sunlight or moonlight. Their dark little world needed nothing but their declarations of death for each other, and their refusal to let it near all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! My first fic in the Hannibal fandom (though I have two more under way, one short the other not so). I do hope you'll review and let me know how I faired.
> 
> Thanks a bunches!
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


End file.
